The Amazon Sisterhood
by Melanippe
Summary: The story of three Amazon sisters, Hippolyta, Antiope and Melanippe. Three destined to be the most remembered queens in Amazon history, and to lose almost everything along the way.


The Amazon Sisterhood  
  
By: Melanippe  
  
Prologue: The Conception of Queens  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The smell of fire and blood was strong in the air of the forest. The mating cry of her fellow Amazon sisters could be heard in the wind, carrying with it the spirit of conquest this annual mating ritual invoked. Otrere raced through the trees, her body fevered and ready. Her body glistened with sweat from running all the way from her village. She could see the edge of the tree line and her body throbbed with the anticipation. Beyond those tress lay a regular village, of whose men had been chosen for the year's rite. Otrere could hear the footfalls of her Amazon sisters many paces away from her. This year could produce another generation of skilled Amazons. It was the duty of any Amazon, more so for the daughter of the queen. Several yards from the tree line Otrere's ears picked up the shift in the wind. She slowed to a jog, and looked around with calculatingly light blue eyes, taking in every detail of her surroundings. The wind picked up to a roar, and Otrere's dark hair rioted violently upward, getting in the way of her vision. Seconds later the wind stopped dead, and Otrere brushed her hair from her face impatiently. What met her eyes startled her, though she didn't show it. Before her, in a clearing that had only seconds before been completely empty, stood a man. Though this in itself shouldn't have mattered to Otrere, as she had seen men before, and found them wanting, this man was different. His body gave off waves of strength and arrogance, something not uncommon among men, and if Otrere was honest, among her own Amazon people.  
  
As men went, this one was above average in looks. His black hair was long, stopping only several inches below his shoulders and his grey eyes were cold and ruthless. He was well muscled and in his black skin tight suit of what looked like a rare snake skin and an elaborate sword that looked bloodstained, he was the walking embodiment of a good man. This alone made Otrere wary. Never before, not even in a mating rite had she felt a stirring in her body as this man placed in her. Her mostly fruitless joinings with the pathetic men of other villages had worried her to no end, but as she stood here in this clearing, a mere stone toss away from the place upon which her tribal sisters were probably already taking mates, she felt a tug toward him. But in defiant Amazon fashion, she resisted it, and her hand went to the hilt of her sword. The man smiled, eyeing the young girl before him in arrogant amusement. "You may try little one."  
  
Rage, pure and unadulterated coursed through her veins, almost eliminating the mating urge. "This 'little one' will send you to the recesses of Hades, dog," she snarled.  
  
The man straightened, his eyebrows raised, his once ruthless eyes now expressing amusement and a reluctant respect. "Really now?"  
  
Otrere watched in hidden surprise as the man disappeared in thin air. Whirling, knees bent and sword unsheathed, she survey the clearing, her body humming with an unknown feeling. From behind she felt two arms wrap around her waist over her arms, effectively preventing an attack on her part. Otrere straightened in defiance, her body flushing red as she felt one of his hands stray farther down than she felt necessary. She felt his breath on her hair as he whispered near her ear, "I have been watching you for quite a while Otrere."  
  
Otrere tensed.  
  
"I admire your lust for war, and for conquest," he told her, while releasing her from his grip.  
  
Otrere whirled around, sword ready to thrust into the brazen man's belly. Her sword tip met open air, and once again, Otrere scrambled around to see where he was hiding.  
  
His voice rang out from all places. "Together you and I can be the beginning of a new age for your little tribe of woman. Doesn't that sound appealing Otrere? To become the mother of a new, more powerful Amazon Nation?"  
  
Otrere's voice rang out loud, while her sword slowly lowered. "I want only what is best for my sisters."  
  
"Ah yes, your self-sacrificing mentality. The truth has to be realized sooner or later Otrere," the man said.  
  
Otrere glanced around. "And what truth is that?"  
  
She watched as the man materialized before her very eyes. Unsmiling, he answered, "The Amazon Nation will die unless a new generation of Queens, stronger than any before is born."  
  
Otrere smiled nastily. "And I suppose you think your blood could strengthen our bloodlines? Such arrogance."  
  
"You would respect nothing less. And yes, I do believe that my blood will fortify the Amazon lines." He responded, his eyes trailing up and down her body, apparently pleased with what he saw. "And it will not be so much of a trial as I had thought. You are stronger than I had anticipated."  
  
Otrere walked past him, towards the village. She could hear the sounds of satiation coming from it. She turned back to him. "How flattering," she muttered, her voice telling him it was anything but.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Otrere was upset for, and not for the lack of trying, she couldn't kill this mystery man. "Who are you? You come into Amazon territory uninvited, interrupt a mating ritual...quite stupidly."  
  
His grey eyes hardened. The wind picked up again, and Otrere watched through her mass of hair as he simply stood, unaffected. "Ares, God of War does nothing stupid," he roared.  
  
Otrere smiled amusedly. "You? You are the God of War? Hmm. I pictured you...shorter."  
  
Ares smiled despite himself. "How charming you are... charmingly annoying, but charming non the less."  
  
Ares strode forward and with a finger caressed her cheek. Otrere felt a tremor of awareness, regardless of her resolve. "Become the Mother of the Amazon Nation Otrere." He kissed her on the lips once, and then again, the second time more savage. Otrere felt a heat in her loins and shifted.  
  
"What if I bear sons?" she murmured against his lips, remembering the male births in her village the past year.  
  
Ares laughed. "Your fate is sealed woman. Do not worry about such things."  
  
Otrere hesitated for several seconds longer, her light blue eyes searching those of the war-god before her. Finally, with a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, their tongues mating. What followed was a fiery and primitive joining, with Otrere's screams of ecstasy echoing long into the night.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Read and Review please. 


End file.
